phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodjasyeta Palace
The Rhodjasyeta Palace is the official residence of the sultan and the Prime Minister. It is located at Rhodjasyeta Way in Mahalahm, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It is based on Malay architecture but was built by the British in 1914 as a gift for being a protectorate for over 200 years to the sultan. After 1979, extensive refurbishment works was carried out to restore the damage done during the 1979 Revolution and again in 1995, to restore the damage done by the 1995 Revolution. It is the current residence of Jorge Wannas. History In 1907, it was decided that the British need to honnor the sultan for allowing the British to be a protectorate of West Phaluhm. In 1911, it was decided that the British will build a palace in the new suburb of Mahalahm. Before Mahalahm, the site was a tropical forest area and a plantation area. The forest was demolished to make way for the new suburb of Mahalahm and the Palace. The suburb and the palace was made by local Malay architects to match its heritage and style. In 1946 and the declaration of independence from the UK and USA. Phaluhm was reunited and Dauham Sammar Hazaham was set to be the royal and administrative capital of United Phaluhm. The sultan moved from the UK to Phaluhm Phoueck and claimed the palace as royal property. Sultan Bin Al-Ashad was the first resident of the palace. Rooms Grand Dining Hall The Grand Dining Hall is the official dining room in the palace. The dining room was built in 1913 and was the first rooms constructed in the palace. Currently the dining room is used for dinner parties, guests and dignitaries. The family eats at the Family Dining Room in the fourth floor. A painting of the Tamblay Mountains was placed there. Most of the gold decorations were stolen from the Japanese but was given back as war repartions. Ballroom The Ballroom is the largest room in the palace. The ballroom was built in 1913 and was also the first rooms constructed in the palace. While adding a lot of detail to the room, the architects decided to keep the room simple. As it is located at the east end of the palace, it is the most damaged room during World War II and the revolutions. Various paintings suround the ballroom and it is used as a meeting point for the Prime Minister, but used to be a party and a dance room. Prayer Room The Prayer Room is a Muslim place of worship. The palace has two prayer rooms, the ground prayer room and the private prayer room. Both Prayer Rooms feature the Quaran. It also features washing facilites, shoe racks, direction of Mecca and seperate rooms for men and women to pray. It is decorated with Arabic writing and gold designs in the walls. Garden of Thought The Garden of Thought is two gardens surounded with the building enclaved in it. The Garden of Thought is a Malay styled garden. Entertainment Room Public Courtyard Swimming Pools Bedrooms West and East Libary The Office The Barn Hospital Rooms The Archives Art Musuem Visitors Court Functions Accessablitiy Map Category:Dauham Sammar Hazaham Category:Buildings